Heat Of The Night
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: Gohan finally proposes to Videl, and they decide to get married. What sexcapade awaits them when they take their relatonship to the next level? *LEMON in later chapters* COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Heat Of The Night**

***~ .Rain~***

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** Finally! Received 3 reviews to my previous story! Even that's good for a beginner.*smiles and jumps into the air*. I would like to thank "**Lancecomwar**", "**ChiseChitose",** and "**Team7Star"** for their lovely reviews to my previous two DBZ lemons, and if you want to read those, please go to my profile.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my best friend Evea Zerin, who's not much into 'lemons'…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, if did, anyways, it would have been a hentai…*muah ha ha haa*

Now, onto the story…

The bonfire burned with a crackling noise, wood splintered and the wind howled in the distance. Smoke rose into smoldering quills and vaporized into oblivion, dazzling specs of amber shimmered into the prevailing darkness. Everybody seemed to be in some stage of drunkenness, singing and swaying hypnotically to the energetic beats of the DJ. The sea shore roared, waves crashing at the feet of a young man. A certain, tall boy with spiky jet black hair, his silhouette stood out from all other. He fingered the plush little box in his pocket, wondering if what he was about to do was sane…

He looked back at all the recent times he'd had with Videl, high school, running off to the roof for a make out session, going clubbing and getting drunk, only half dressed, and seriously hung-over. His life was anything but normal. Yet he couldn't imagine life without her.

_The other day…_

"_Gohan?, please tell me when you're getting married?", Chichi whispered to him, the two of them being the only one in the room._

"_M-m-married? What do you mean?" A flustered Gohan replied._

"_You don't want her to slip away from you, you know?"Chichi said, matter-of-factly._

His mother had left him to draw up his own conclusion. His mind ran over all the possibilities, what could happen between them, or what _would_ happen to their relationship, taking it a level farther.

His heart had let him know what he really wanted; he wanted Videl Satan as his wife, to wake up everyday beside her, to go to bed every night with her. And also, to do all those things, and so much more in between…

Breathing in the salty and humid sea breeze, he made his way back to the beach party, fixating his vantage on the girl of his dreams. There she stood by the fire, the flames reflected onto her dazzling, sapphire blue orbs. She stood wearing a blue sarong that complimented her eyes, her nimble fingers around a cup of fruit punch. Gohan could only dream of that ring finger graced with the ring he had in his pocket that moment…

Videl looked his way, giving him yet another once over, taking in the magnificence before her. He had the body of a Greek God! His bare broad shoulders with a light dusting of hair, to his muscled chest and lean washboard abs, and finally to his Loin of Apollo, where his 'happy trail' of hair continued. His long, slender legs wrapped in black gi-bottoms that rippled with strength when he confidently strode towards her, her throat working on a few dry gulps after already having drunken some alcohol at the sight of the six foot four inches of virile male before her.

"Miss me?" Gohan's brogue voice interrupted Videl's train of thoughts, which seemed to be going down the gutter every time she glanced at him. Blushing furiously at being caught staring, she shook her head. Hooking her arm around his waist, she tipped the last of the contents of her glass down.

'_It's now or never…' _a voice called out in his head.

Tugging at her hand and leading her away from the crowd, Gohan followed towards the line of tents at the grassy clearing not far from the party. This earned a rather confused expression from Videl, but she followed anyway. In their little detour, Gohan shut the tent tight and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Videl, I have things to say…" Gohan knelt down on one knee, and Videl stood staring, wide eyed in shock. '_Is he proposing to me?'_

"Videl, we've known each other since high school, and there's no one else that I love more than you, you know that…" Pausing to swallow hard, knowing this was even harder than he imagined a thousand times in his head, he continued.

"I want you to know that there's no other. That there's no one else for me, and I've found the one. I want to marry you, have babies with you, and grow old with you. And I'll always fight for you, and I'll also be the responsible, sensible husband and father you'd want me to be, I'll even wake up in the middle of the night just to make our baby stop crying or something!, and-" he didn't get to finish, when Videl chuckled. She gazed into Gohan pitch black pupils, love and pride for him blooming in their depths…

Smirking, Gohan continued. "Videl Satan, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he spoke apprehensively, his eyes boring into hers, seeing right through her when he flicked open the plush, midnight blue box to reveal a solitaire diamond and platinum encrusted ring. Gohan felt like it was an eternity before she whispered shyly, barely audible.

"Yes…"

'_Yes? YES? Did she just say yes?! Or maybe I'm hearing wrong? Did she really say yes?' _Gohan was speechless for a few moments his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unable to decipher her reply with his brain clouding up with all the possibilities.Videl spoke again, nearly screaming this time.

"Yes! YES, of course I'll marry you, Gohan, God..." baring his teeth, he smiled a victorious smile, slipping the ring onto her left hand, being a perfect fit. It sparkled and shimmered, rainbows of light bouncing around in glitters, creating a majestic aura around it. Gohan leaned down to kiss her lips, wrapping his capable arms around her lean waist and hauling her up. Hooking her ankles on the small of his back, she kissed him back with equal fervor. His tongue licked across her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth to him. She complied, and Gohan buried his tongue into the depths of her recess with her own, caressing and exploring. His hands roamed her back and sides, pausing to grab her behind in his palms, squeezing firmly.

Breaking free of the kiss to catch their breaths, they stood there motionless, with their foreheads touching, their eyes hooded.

When they did come out of their little detour, they noticed some changes. The music was blaring louder, people cheering on their names, congratulating them on getting finally engaged! Gohan and Videl sweat-dropped, unable to understand just how did everyone know about their little 'escapade'. Goku with his usual goofy grin, Bulma already pulling Videl to a corner for all the juicy details, Chichi squealing about having grandchildren, Trunks with his mind running through all the naughty, mature things that might have happened in the tent a few minutes ago, Goten excited to have a sister for a sparring partner and finally, Gohan, twiddling his thumbs and blushing like an overripe tomato, standing with Goku and Krillin for finally manning up.

Videl and Gohan exchanged quick glances, knowing well that it won't be too long…

**Authors Note: (please read, very important) **Hey people, this is just the first chapter, but you'll receive the lemons maybe in the later chapters. And may I get some suggestions on what you guys might want to read? Rate & Review, and also suggest some plots, stories, etc that you might want to read from me, that or you might want included in this story. I'll only update after I get a few suggestions for this one, because I don't really know where to go with after this…

Till next time, its ' .Rain' here, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat Of The Night**

**Chapter-2**

***~ .Rain~***

The wedding followed soon after at the Capsule Corp. People gathered at the open-air auditorium, where an elevated platform stood with the priest. The entire place was engulfed in the scent of white orchids hanging in numerous bunches from nearby white pillars. Fountains bordered the area; people took their seats before the stage.

Videl looked at her reflection in the mirror, running her flattened palm along the skirts of her strapless wedding gown to remove any wrinkles. She stood there, meticulously inspecting her appearance. Her pale, flushed cheeks already colored a light shade of red, a little bit of eye-shadow and peach-pink lip gloss brought out her entire beauty. The corset bodice of the gown clung to her figure, accentuating her curves and the slight push-up bra made her breasts more noticeable and feminine, less non-existent!

Her red painted nails and white high-heels gave her the final effect- she truly looked like a bride, a bride made only for someone as strong, handsome, and capable as Gohan. She couldn't find herself to believe that her life was now changing drastically. In a few moments, she was going to be Mrs. Videl Son! The thought set butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was going to become a daughter-in-law, a sister-in-law, not to mention, a mother one time or another in her life!

She held her vows in her hands, going over them one final time. She couldn't concentrate. What if something went wrong now? What if she fell off in the isle, or what if she lost her voice at the altar? She tried clearing her parched throat, the palms of her hands now dampened with sweat. The huge diamond ring on her ring finger suddenly felt like a dead-weight. She was definitely having a breakdown, something she was not even expecting.

When Bulma entered her room, she discovered Videl hyperventilating, and held her quivering hands in hers.

"Hey! Don't say you're backing out now young Mrs. Son!" Bulma reprimanded. Videl just shook her head in the negative, and tried to speak, "B-but, w-w-what if-if-"before she could finish, Bulma advised, "It'll be over even before you know it!" with a reassuring glance, Bulma lifted the veil and fixed the tiara over Videl's raven locks, and pulled her downstairs.

The wedding band started to play the tunes of,"Here Comes the Bride", and Videl walked down the isle with her bouquet of white roses, her gaze fixed on the floor beneath. She didn't dare chance a glance at anybody, let alone her groom, worrying that she might trip and fall over if she didn't look where she walked! When she reached the steps to the altar, a familiar hand was provided, and she gladly took it. Looking up, she was dazed- the mere sight of Gohan clad in an Emporio Armani tuxedo had her weak in the knees! She absorbed his appearance for a moment- his black spiky hair was combed and gelled; it shone with a gleam that had Videl begging to run her fingers through the soft, smooth, flamboyant locks. His skin emitted a glow, happiness and mischief dancing at the corners of his eyes. And then there was that awfully confident, sexy smirk tugging at the corners of his firm, full lips. She could beg to just skip to the part where the priest tells the groom to kiss the bride…

Gohan felt like his heart would break in half! There were consequences of marrying such a beautiful, smart-mouthed, and talented, not to mention strong, woman! He eyes seemed to be fixated over her, worshipping her, the fact that she would be his forever in just a few minutes had him semi-hard already! Her juicy, glossed lips seemed to call out, "kiss me, kiss me…" and Gohan had to bite back a growl.

The couple exchanging smiles, the priest began aloud, "We are gathered here, to witness two people become one…"

Bulma and Chichi stood at a side with their pink rose bouquet, Chichi's eyes twinkling with the anticipation of grandchildren. Bulma just stared blankly at the couple, her mind drifting onto her own wedding memories with Vegeta. Speaking of him, Bulma spotted him smirking, with Goku beside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you, Son Gohan, take Satan Videl, as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death does you part?"

"I Do…" Gohan replied in his deep, brogue voice, his confession made Videl shiver.

"And do you, Satan Videl, take Son Gohan, as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death does you part?"

"I Do!" Videl almost squealed.

"Now, I pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride!" the priest ended his speech, and Gohan inched forward towards Videl, lifted her veil, and kissed her beckoning lips. His arms wound around her thin waist and Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck. The crowd cheered on, excited shrills and chortles speared the air as Gohan lifted Videl bridal-style into his arms! Apparently, he hadn't noticed the crowd when his tongue invaded her mouth without warning and swept hers up in a heated French-kiss…

When the young, _married _couple did break away, their already flushed cheeks reddened impossibly further at the crowd that already had started dancing to the band now playing hit disco numbers! Videl giggled in Gohan's arms at the sight, and tugged his hand down to the center of the hall to dance away…

_**An hour later…**_

"…and that's how I knew that Gohan had fallen for her, _hard!"_ Bulma spoke in a rather cheery (or drunk) voice with a champagne flute in her hand." Cheers, everyone!" she screeched, raising her glass to Gohan and Videl, sloshing its contents.

The band now played a slow tune, some corny, hopelessly romantic song, and Gohan led Videl to the dance floor. She chuckled and wiggled in his hold, his proximity hazing any coherent thoughts in her mind.

"You look heart-breakingly beautiful tonight, do you know that?" Gohan whispered into Videl's ear, dancing back and forth in a small circle. He blew his hot breath into her ear, and she smiled inwardly, hoping that this moment would never end. Leaning her cheek onto his shoulder, she inhaled his musky scent. Her heart fluttered in her chest, thrumming restlessly as the anticipation of the night took over her mind, clouded with steamy thoughts as Gohan's hands skittered down onto her lower back and pulled her against him.

Gohan's lips met Videl's in a chaste kiss, their lips slanting over one another. Videl's grip on Gohan's shoulder tightened, and his tongue licked across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When Videl obliged, Gohan's tongue darted out of his mouth and entered hers, stroking her tongue with his own. Videl could feel Gohan's erection press demandingly against her torso, and she yelped into Gohan's mouth. No way in hell was Gohan going to allow anyone to ruin this moment. This was their private little soap bubble, where they floated and made out and did whatever the hell they pleased, and no one gets to interrupt them.

To everyone's dismay, the night ended. Most of the guests left, leaving only the Son family, the Briefs family, Erasa, Sharpener, Hercule and lots of women. Apparently, they stayed back to catch Videl's bouquet! Videl stood on the seat of the black Vintage BMW with Gohan sitting by her side. The women gathered behind the car, jumping up and down to be the next one to get married. The chauffer started the car and Videl flung the bouquet backwards, her back facing the women. The car zoomed through the air, Videl's veil rippling in the air as the car gained speed, and Videl looked back to see a victorious Erasa bobbing with her bouquet and squealing in delight!

Sighing, she sat back down onto her seat, clasping her hands in Gohan's as the car took them to the Airport. Driving though the magical sunset colored in ambers, reds and purples, Gohan kissed the corner of her eye. Both were eagerly waiting to be whisked away to their Honeymoon, as their flight awaited their presence…

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! So this is my second chapter to this story. Hope you guys have liked it. Was it romantic and fluffy enough? Let me know. And the next chapter will definitely be a lemon, so check that out as soon as I update!

If you want a picture of Videl's wedding dress, or the diamond ring which Gohan gave her, please go to my profile!

Also, I've never written a Blowjob(BJ) scene! Do you want a BJ? Let me know.

.Rain-


	3. Chapter 3

**Heat Of The Night**

**Chapter-3**

***~ .Rain~***

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to **ssvidel3, ChiseChitose, smarior **and** lancecomwar,** who have reviewed the previous chapters!

"Oh my God! Gohan, this is just amazing!" Videl nearly screamed as she saw the expensive bottle of champagne resting in a bucket of ice on the coffee table. A red ribbon was tied to the note, 'With compliments, Hotel Marriott, Honeymooner's suite.' Videl's eyes sparkled at the sight of the room they checked in to-a king sized bed, an 80 inch LED screen on the opposite wall, the Jacuzzi, 'God! That Jacuzzi would do wonders to my aching back…' she thought to herself. The French, ornate double-doors let to the private, secluded beach, where the shoreline transitioned into crashing waves. Far beyond the horizon, the twinkling lights of the city of Hawaii shimmered in the night sky.

"Well, the bathroom's all yours, if you want…" Gohan spoke across the room, interrupting Videl's gaze.

Nodding, she made her way to the ivory-tiled bathroom, complete with a tub, two separate shower stalls, and a floor to ceiling mirror. Sighing at the sheer opulence, she walked to her suitcase only to find it stuffed with hot, skimpy lingerie! 'What?' her brain froze, she literally manhandled her suitcase and delicate collection of lace, only to find…well, more lace! All she found to be useful was a pair of midnight blue jeans and a black tank-top. But surely she couldn't wear those into bed! Those were things she wanted to wear on her sightseeing trip with Gohan…

"Damn you, Erasa!" she gritted her teeth, fuming silently.

"You okay in there?" Gohan asked, rather concerned at hearing her curse. "Yeah, sure, just a minute" came her obvious reply. She thought, 'But, there wasn't much harm in wearing some hot, lacy lingerie on her wedding night, right?...Of course not!'

Gohan got into bed, pulling the quilt over up to his hips. Wearing only a pair of black spandex shorts which relieved some of his fatigue.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Thank God I had that bikini wax done! This thing doesn't cover much at all…" murmuring to herself and also rather enjoying dressing up fancy for her husband, she walked out of the bathroom before her self-consciousness got the better of her.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes when he turned to look at his wife, or rather, his _seductress._ She leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom, wearing an intricately designed _camisole _and a matching thong_. _It was black, with shiny black nettings to add a touch of glamour. She stood there, her ample curves visible; she was really not wearing much! His eyes seemed to be glued to her deep cleavage, heaving up and down to her fast breathing tempo, roving down to her creamy, toned and muscled thighs. Her lower belly and navel were bare to his sight, a stud shimmering on her navel. _Did she get her navel pierced?_

Gohan's mouth watered literally, when she sauntered towards him with the grace and feral motive of a wild panther. Her high heels struck against the tiled floor, each click a step closer, a moment sooner…

She flung her bare right leg over his waist, straddling her eager stallion. The quilt had already fallen off, and his spandex covered erection pressed onto her womanhood. She leaned down for a kiss, just a chaste one, only to be ravished by his demanding tongue. Slanting his mouth over hers, not testing the waters to gauge his welcome; he just forced Videl's lips to part over his, shoved his tongue in and fed her all the hunger that his saiyan side had mustered up into that kiss. Oh man… she tasted like tropical fruit and pure, unadulterated lust! Hot surges of blood rushed to his crotch, and he gripped her voluptuous ass and notched his member against her thong.

There wasn't even a hint of resistance or rejection from Videl's part. All she did was moan, whimper, and respond to his language of love with equally matched fervor. Her tongue curled around his, soft and seeking. Her nipples tightened and stabbed his chest, and that was more than permission. With just a stroke of his wrist, he ripped her camisole off, and flung it halfway across the room where it lay in a heap of black lace. She was left only in her lace bra and dripping thong.

Fire charred his veins, his blood thickening just like his member. He had no idea how he would find the restraint from mounting her like an animal. He wanted her, but on the bed, spread eagled, not by pushing their clothes aside and fucking her senseless with all haste and zero finesse like lust-fazed teenagers! No, he wanted her completely and utterly naked before him, mentally ready for the fact that he would do her tenderly, and make her first experience sweet and memorable before, of course, tying her limbs to the bedposts and pushing her to her limits again and again…

"Videl, you don't want me out of control…" Gohan rasped as he struggled for breath.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" she breathed confidently, forcing the elastic waist band of his shorts downwards. His dick sprang out into attention, standing upright. Even if she saw pictures, this was the practical experience, up close and personal. To call it a 'penis' is an understatement; this horribly huge, hard, virile, thickly veined male anatomy is surely what they call 'cock', with an angry purple head beaded with pre-cum. Her hand reached for his impressive length, wrapping her fingers around the circumference. It twitched visibly before her very own eyes, like it seemed to have a life of its own! When her fist enclosed around his shaft, he inhaled sharply. Videl was rewarded with a gasp and a hiss when she stroked him up and down experimentally, once, twice, _thrice. _Unbelievably, it swelled in her hand, grew even harder, visibly longer and thicker. Instinctively, her mouth lowered down onto the bulbous head for a taste. Videl's lips slid onto and around the head, feeling his satiny softness on her tongue. Withdrawing to work up some saliva in her dry mouth, she began again, more confidently this time. She kissed the head, sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the eye in languid circles. A drop of saliva drizzled down, trailing onto his tight sac and into his perineum. She rolled his heavy scrotum in her free hand, able to smell his musky scent being the strongest in this area.

"Ah, Videl…" Gohan growled helplessly, unable to bear the teasing of her tongue and the sight of her head bobbing over his genitals. Videl's lips left his cock head with a light 'pop' when she spoke,

"Now who's in charge?" Gohan's half lidded eyes nearly snapped open at her snide comment. But all too soon, he forgot as his eyes squeezed shut when Videl resumed her mouth on him.

She fluttered the tip of her tongue just underneath the crown. His manhood pulsed and throbbed as a result, shooting pleasure in waves through his body. His strong, muscular thighs quivered, and it was a wonder for Videl to see one of the strongest warriors on the planet turn putty in her hands.

Then, she had an idea…

She darted towards the coffee table and grabbed the cold champagne bottle. Taking a swig of the rich, golden wine, allowing it to cool her mouth, she swallowed. Then she engulfed the tip of him in her cold mouth…

Grunting his approval and appreciation of the act, he thrust himself into her mouth; the contrast between the cold of the champagne and the warmth of her mouth heightening his desire.

Growing more comfortable, Videl drank again and took him to the back of her throat, waiting for her gag-reflex before hollowing her cheeks. Then she pulled up to the crown. Over and over, she repeated her actions, sinking her head to his balls, sucking, and pulling away to lightly nibble on the head. Videl was spurred by his guttural sounds of pleasure; she seemed to be lost at the sight of his fingers clawing restlessly onto the crisp white comforter. His hips churned and buckled under her chin, his hands now descending from the comforter to tug at the strands of her raven locks. This was real! This was raw! This was carnal pleasure in its very essence! The thick veins surrounding his cock throbbed beneath the silky skin, a ragged sound tore from his mouth, and the first drops of his cum raining down onto her taste buds. He was so close, but he was also at _her _mercy! Only she could get him there, over the edge, and this very knowledge had her feeling empowered and in control.

With renewed spirit, she continued pumping him with her hands and her mouth, her jaw aching from his sheer size, sweat misting her brows. Then it happened, he _came…_

"Ah, _Fuck_!" he howled and gasped as all the nerve endings on his body seemed to be lit on fire, burning and searing pleasure coursing through him, shivers of longing wracking his wide frame. Near mindless with the need to climax, he shouted filthy, sexy things of what he would do to Videl next, which echoed from the walls of the room.

Gohan spewed his seed deep into her throat with a roar, its salty taste and bitter edge and burning sensation coursing down her throat. She savored his taste on her mouth, sucking still and being surprised to be able to draw out even more of his thick, hot semen. Just like a dam breaking, he jerked and came endlessly, dregs of his essence overflowing her mouth and dripping down out of the corners of her lips and onto her chin and then the comforter…

Wiping the corners of her mouth, Videl stood up and smirked at the heaving man. She left the bottle on the floor, unhooked her skimpy lace bra and stepped out of her panties. Then she crawled onto his chest and kissed him, and he could taste champagne and himself in her mouth. Clad only in her high heels, he flipped her away from his body and on the other side of the bed, onto her front. Then he climbed over her back, pausing momentarily to rip open his shorts. Covering her back with his front, he whispered huskily into her ear, "My turn…"

Without warning, Gohan held her hips and lifted her tight, round ass into the air, supported on her knees. Her face lay on the pillow, unable to see what her kinky husband was up to. She bit her bottom lip as anticipation of all the carnal pleasures unfurled in her womb. When Gohan breathed his hot and moist breath onto her throbbing entrance, her blood red painted nails dug into the pillow.

"Mmphh…"

A finger rubbed against her labia, well avoiding all her hot buttons…

"Ngh…Gohan…"

He just doesn't listen!

"Gohan, touch me… damn it!"

He chuckles and runs his middle finger over her clit, not even grazing it. His index and ring finger coming so close to her little nub, yet staying so far away…

"Fuck, Gohan, please…" she gasped.

Sighing in defeat, his finger finally tapped onto her clit. Just a single, feather-light tap and she moaned aloud.

"Ooohhh!"

Her fingers bunched onto the material of the pillow covers as Gohan endlessly tapped and grazed her clit, assaulting it from all directions.

Her pleasure filled cries had his cock hard all over again, like it was a carnal beast, primed for fucking. He bent down onto her behind, caressing her pale and smooth ass cheeks with his palms. Gohan spanked her plump behind; a smile crossed his lips when Videl yelped at his flat palm striking her sensitive flesh. It was just a playful spank from a husband, not at all painful, it was pleasurable even. Videl just squealed at his audacity to actually do it…

The spank had a ringing sensation on her cheeks. They reddened and her breasts swelled. The idea and the slapping sounds of her husband spanking her had turned her on! The next strike of his palm landed lower, near her dripping pussy. He got his desired reaction- when he stroked her over-sensitized clit; she jerked up above the bed. "Aghh, mmnghh" she moaned and unable to restrain himself any longer, he dove for her cunt.

He cupped her ass in mid-air and sank his nose into her virgin pussy. 'God! She smelled so good…' he thought to himself, '…and she tastes even sweeter!' he finished his thought after flicking his tongue against her clit. Videl's thighs tightened and closed, causing the fluids of her desire to fall in rivulets down her inner thighs, with Gohan following the trails of her juices down with the tip of his tongue. Videl's petite frame wracked in delightful shudders, her spine bending and bowing at the severity of her arousal. When was she this turned on? When was she this wanton for a man that she so shamelessly presented herself?

"Oh! Oh Gohan…shit!" Videl mumbled into her pillow, unable to stifle her cries, being forced to voice them out as Gohan's magical tongue parted her swollen pink lips and slid a centimeter into her. She gasped, wondering just how her legs supported her waist up, considering that they felt like jell-o.

Gohan tongue-fucked her senseless and tugged her clit between his index and middle finger, and she felt herself climb. So close… she could feel her legs tighten, her heart flutter increasingly as the first of many shudders of her first orgasm of the night took her over. Her vaginal walls tightened around his slick, delving tongue, her sweet juices leaking out of her cleft and onto his waiting mouth. He ate at her pussy with a hunger so wild. Her lungs burned as she fought for breath. When her quivering receded to tiny tingles, Gohan held her ankles and flung her over onto her back. Videl was startled at his rapacious ardor, his desire and desperation evident in his hooded eyes and dilated pupils…

Gohan reared up, sitting back on his heels and splaying Videl's thighs over his own. He gripped her hips to elevate her to him, tilting her to a certain angle. He churned his hips, his cock-head nudging her clit in delicious circles.

"It's going to hurt a little, but I promise to make it go away." Gohan spoke sincerely, a reassuring smile playing on his lips. Videl just nodded, hoping not to break down in front of her husband, who thought of her as strong and capable.

Inserting his cock into her, Gohan thrust beyond her hymen, pulling her down onto his penis. Videl felt like she'd break in half. A searing pain shot vertically through her, ripping her apart. She bit down on her lip till she drew blood, the metallic tang invading her taste buds, alarming her. Her lips opened, but she didn't scream, only breathed deeply.

Gohan leaned down on her, covering her nude body with his bare one. He showered open mouthed kisses on her exposed neck, nipping at her pulse that elicited a giggle from her. Gohan chuckled in response, the sexy rumble and cadence of his laughter reverberated through his chest and onto her own.

"These, are a wet dream!" he rasped, taking both her breasts in his warm palms, and they seemed to be spilling out of his grip. His hair tickled her chest as his mouth ravished the tight points of her tits. They burned, made raw by his suckling. "Yes, Yes!" Videl whispered. His tongue lashed at her sensitive nipple, his cheeks hollowing and the drawing pulls had her clenching herself around him. Then his teeth grazed and nibbled on them, and she gasped.

Gohan rolled his hips tentatively, stirring himself inside her. The swollen, saturated lips of her sex clung to the very base of his penis, spread wide to encompass the thick root. She had every inch of him, balls deep, crammed too full, and yet she loved it! Loved him!

Gohan had already begun to thrust in a measured tempo, in, out, in, out. Yet such a simple act brought Videl to flex her ankles and curl her toes in delight. She gripped the head board; the bed squeaked, her navel stud glimmered as it shimmied with his thrusts. Their ragged breathing, kissing, the suckling and squelching of their sex was music to each other's ears. His balls flew in the air, hanging heavy and slapping her ass hard, banging into her. Her high heels dangled from around his hips, the scene was like an erotic show, a visual feast.

Gohan whispered sweet nothings into Videl's ears,"I love you, so much, so very much…" Soon the sweet nothings turned to heated sex words, "Don't let anyone see you like this, don't let anyone touch you the way I do, don't let anyone fuck this tight pussy, I claimed it, it's mine" His saiyan side growled possessively. All she could do was to whimper helplessly as Gohan used her body, possessed it, worshipped it, and pleasured it.

"Ah, ah, hah, mmph…"

She could feel the tip of his shaft rub her G-spot. Her polished nails dug into his back, marring small half-moon scars. His washboard abs tightened and flexed in time with his relentless drives. He pulled out to the tip, only to thrust home fast and deep.

Surprisingly, Videl felt herself climb all over again. The forceful fervor of his demanding thrusts had her captive. His arms bracketed her against the bed, her perky breasts bouncing with his member entering her every time.

"I, I-ah God!" Videl nearly shouted.

"Let go, Videl."Gohan rasped deliciously into her ear, tugging and sucking on her earlobe.

Videl came the second time with a shrill cry of Gohan's name, her pussy clamping and rippling, pumping Gohan like a vice grip. Spasms and shudders shot through her, pleasure emanating from her glowing form. A shiver ran down Gohan's spine and pooled at his balls, that set itself free into her hot, wet, clenching depths in a jet stream of thick, hot cum. Gohan growled like a wounded beast. His hair turning gold and his irises shone a rich turquoise. The golden aura of his energy surrounded her, engulfed her into another orgasm that had her thrashing her head from side to side, her breasts were crushed into his chest. Tears streamed down her temples, onto the side of her face as pleasure became unbearably difficult to contain.

Gohan's golden aura shattered into tiny glitters instantly, and his hair turned black again. Having consummated their relationship, he collapsed onto Videl with him still inside her. He had somehow, managed to slip her heels off her feet.

The last memory of that night was when Gohan was spooned around Videl; their left hand fingers laced together, their engagement bands shimmered under the moonlight as the couple dozed into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:** if you want a picture of the camisole, or the heels that Videl is wearing in this chapter, please visit my profile!

Rate & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heat Of The Night**

***~ .Rain~***

**Chapter-4**

**Author's Note:** It's really nice to receive such wonderful reviews from you guys! It's what encourages me to update as soon as I can.

The beginning of this chapter is a suggestion from **ssvidel3**! Dedicated to all those who read and appreciate my writings, especially to those who leave a review, **ssvidel3**, **iHeartGohan**, **lancecomwar**, **ChiseChitose**, **smarior** and the **guests**!

Gohan walked ahead along the pavement, the heat and humidity beating down in waves of mirages. Videl followed close behind in the early morning. The _activities_ of the night before had her deliciously sore, with every step, she could feel a dull ache deep inside her, serving as a vivid reminder of Gohan being inside her, pleasuring her, cradling her body lovingly yet at the same time, making love to her with feral, rabid ardor…

Videl's eyes were glued to Gohan's firm buttocks, flexing and contracting in time to his confident stride. Her mind conjured up thoughts of sinking her teeth onto his gym-honed buns and gauging the firmness beneath…

"Well, I think this place is pretty great! You wanna check this place out?" Gohan turned to Videl and tugged her hand into the breakfast bar. The mouth-watering smell of omelets, bacon and freshly baked bread assaulted their noses, and Gohan's stomach growled.

"Ready to order?" Gohan spoke blushing.

Sitting at a booth, Gohan scanned the menu, ordering almost everything! When the food arrived, Gohan dug into his food like he was starved for decades. Videl just nibbled on her blueberry muffin, and sipped her earl grey tea. The leather seats were soft comfortable, sharpening the ache she had in her throbbing base. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve her discomfort, only that this sharpened the sensation! Gohan didn't devour his food like an arch-nemesis here, he used his silverware, slicing a bite size from his cheese and mushroom omelet and popping it into his mouth. Videl's mouth watered at the sight of him eating and chewing with such grace, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed had her feeling needy all over again.

His arms were lean, not bulging voraciously, but looking lean yet strong. He looked up to find Videl staring at him, and he smiled warmly, his full lips stretching taut and plump over his perfect, white teeth.

'God! That mouth is just sinful…' Videl's thoughts were once again in the gutter, her mind wavering onto the scenes of what that mouth was capable of. Unmindfully, she let her foot out of her flip-flop, and trailed her first toe along the seam of his pants…

Gohan froze mid-chew, feeling a tickling sensation run up his ankle, calf, and onto his thigh. He glanced at Videl to find her looking out the window, blank and nonchalant. When Gohan glanced under the table, his eyes bulged out in astonishment. Swallowing his mouthful of breakfast with a gulp of his vanilla smoothie, he licked his lips. 'What's Videl up to?' he wondered. 'Whatever it is, it's pretty naughty.'

Gohan cleared his throat, trying to convey the message to his insistent wife that they were not alone. But Videl seemed to be even more determined, now trailing her toe onto the crotch of his pants, twiddling the first two toes on his-half hard member. The action made him hard some more. Videl now pouted her lips at her husband's amused smirk, evil motives dancing in her sapphire irises.

Gohan now sat with his cock hard inconveniently and publicly, his appetite for food replaced with a different hunger. A hunger that, apparently couldn't be sated out here…

Gohan gestured to one of the waiters and asked for the bill, ordering for the rest of the meal to be packed for takeaway. This caused Videl's eyebrows to arch upwards and heart pound harder.

The walk back to the hotel room was brisk and hasty. Gohan had used the breakfast package to hide his bulging boner. "Desperate situations call for desperate measures…" Gohan spoke when Videl couldn't stop her giggling. "Wow! So now you're desperate with a raging boner? Last time I remember, it was the same, you, desperate with a boner! Hahaha."

Gohan just kept silent, waiting patiently for them to just reach the lobby of the hotel and their room.

Videl had to catch her breath when Gohan entered their room and flung the food across onto the table. He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards their private, secluded beach…

"C'mon!" Gohan pulled her with him onto the hot, dry sands, stripping his clothing one by one on his way. First, he pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and off himself, the layers of muscle on his broad back rippling and quivering under the beating heat. His biceps trembled as he worked his pants, stepping out of them and piling them up into a corner beneath the tall palm and coconut trees. Videl was never interested in male strippers, nor did the idea of a man stripping for her make her hot and needy. But, boy was she wrong…

Never one to back down from a challenge, Videl flung her white tank top and brown three-quarter pants off somewhere, not caring anymore. Gohan was already swimming away, the waves crashing overhead and wetting his hair. She dived right after, racing towards him.

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Videl now bobbed in the wavy, cerulean waters, the heat above and the cool water below a stunning contrast. She felt fingers on her back, just a slight graze, and her white lacy bikini was gone…

"What the… Gohan I know you did that, come back here right now!" Videl bellowed. With a gasp of air, she sank below, wading through the drag of the sea as a pair of hands held her ankles and brought her down. She was even more startled to find warm pair of lips descend upon hers. She felt a scorching kiss in the middle of the cool waters, and warmth blossomed in her body, unfurling, spreading.

When her lungs burned for air, she struggled out of his grip and reached the surface. When a burst of oxygen entered her lungs as she surfaced, Gohan wrapped his legs around her waist, and his arms around her waist and back. They bobbed together in the waves, Gohan burying his nose in the crook of Videl's neck, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, the cold water and his light dusting of black chest hair tickling her tits, turning them into pebbles.

Videl swam towards the shore and Gohan followed with a wicked grin on his face. Videl stood on the sand, divesting herself of her soaked panties. Gohan had slipped off his boxers in the water, them being too _constricting…_

Videl's damp hair stuck to her body in sinuous strands, beads of water suspended from her pert nipples. They trembled, and then fell onto the scorching drought of the sand. Gohan stood abruptly, rushed to grab the beach ball lying beneath the coconut trees. Videl just quirked an eye brow in question, Gohan just smirked devilishly.

"C'mere." Gohan rasped in his serrated voice. Videl felt a bit apprehensive as to what he might be thinking. Then, curiosity won over, and she advanced towards him.

"Sit." Gohan ordered, and a shiver of longing ran up her spine. The strong, domineering, authorative tone in his voice had her knees bending, willing her to sit. She rested back on her heels, eyeing the colorful beach ball as he placed it before her, just past where the waves came rushing over the shoreline.

"Lie on it", he spoke again.

"How?" Videl inquired.

Gohan now stood on his knees, his upturned, erect manhood dangling back and forth, the plump red head almost touching his navel. He took her by the hand with a reassuring smile, erasing any doubts of this being any kind of twisted BDSM fantasy. He placed her face-down, then tucked the beach ball underneath her pelvis, which elevated her hips above the gritty sand below. Her arms and knees rested on the soft sands, and the waves came crashing onto her thighs. Gohan parted her legs tenderly…

'Oh my…' Videl thought, the final idea now sinking fully in her mind. Was he going to make love to her out here, under the sun? 'Sex on the beach? Really? Wow!'

Gohan took hold of his penis and placed the engorged head against her throbbing entrance, memories of the night before swarming back into her mind, the dull ache returning and settling deep inside her, even more acute than before. The plush crest slid just along her moist cleft, bathing his dick-head in her essence. He was just slipping the crown in, not even inserting the very first inch. This teasing was unbearable; Gohan fucked her pussy with just the shallow thrusts of his cock head! The empty feeling inside her seemed to grow, to magnify tenfold as Gohan delayed, rubbing himself against her clit.

"Stop with the teasing!" Videl scowled. Then he finally decided to give it to her. Thrusting hard, slamming into her balls deep.

"Arrggh!" Videl cried out half pleasured half pained. It was like he seemed to grow every day! She could've sworn he was bigger than last night, stretching her to her limits and beyond. She could feel him even deeper than before due to this new position.

A shudder wracked Gohan's frame, and his cock quivered inside her, hitting all her hot buttons. He leaned down on her shoulder, biting her shoulder blades as his saiyan side grew more potent with the need to mate. He held her waist, pulling out and thrusting back hard again with a cracking slap of his tight sac to her ass. She gasped; the sheer slamming sound of it squeezed a fresh rush of moisture from inside her, lubricating his way in her. He palmed her firm buttocks, thrusting faster, picking up speed. Now, he was lust-fazed, unlike last night. Now he knew that he could fuck without any inhibitions, without any control. The beach ball pushed Videl's breasts up, they bounced heavily with his thrusts, the hardened nipples grazing against the hot sand, sending tingles from them straight to her clit.

He continued his rampage, driving his monstrous length to the hilt. The sound of the sea, the crashing waves, the sea gulls and the wind ruffling the trees in the distance was a heavenly setting. Videl thrashed her head up, tiny droplets of water in her hair hitting Gohan's heated body. She could feel him hitting her G-spot as the beach ball elevated her hips to him in earnest invitation.

_Beach balls don't get any better than this…_

Videl could feel her climax approaching, fast. Gohan's insistent thrusts had her reaching her peak. His left hand reared up, entwining her fingers with his, their rings glimmering in unison. His right hand descended down to her unattended clit, twirling the tip of it in tight circles…

Videl's toes curled in the sand, grit sticking in between them.

"Ah! Gohan…" she gasped, barely audible, and her insides burst into climax. The walls of her pussy clamped down on him, suckling softly on his cock, drawing it further into her, causing it to slam her cervix. The mindless pleasure was teetering on the edge of pain.

Gohan remained hard and thick, not near to coming so soon. But a few spurts of pre-cum erupted from his tip. Not finding any space within her, it flowed over the sides of his sheathed cock, dribbling out of her tight lips and down the curve of his scrotum in droplets.

Videl caught her breath in the nick of time; Gohan thrust again, slowly this time, bringing her thighs together, making her tighter for him. The first round of the day was just to sate the overwhelming hunger. He now rocked back and forth inside her, the waves flowing over her feet, ankles, calves and onto their joined hips. The sensation was phenomenal- the radiating heat, the pleasure unfurling and the calm, cool waters lapping at their linked forms.

His lips sucked and nibbled on her back, easing the tension, leaving delectable love bites in their wake. He fumbled for her breasts above the beach ball, tugging the nipples and elongating them. His mouth latched onto her pulse point, sucking hungrily, moving up to whisper in her ear, "I love it when you come with me inside you. It feels like dipping my cock in warm honey, sweet and slick…" Gohan's heated sex words had her even wetter, so wet that soft sucking sounds were heard as Gohan grinded himself inside her.

"Oh…"

Gohan shifted, changing the angle and the amount of friction. He rotated his hips, churning her insides, urging her on, finally feeling himself on the edge. Then he went wild, his rampant cock disappearing into her and reappearing out again at a rapid pace. His fingers bunched in her wet hair, running his nails against her scalp and tugging at the roots…

She finally surrendered to her new addiction, his shaft pistoning her delicate flesh. Gohan grit his teeth as he worked his shaft into her, ramming into her from behind. Swelling as his climax took lead.

"God, Gohan, you feel so big!" Gohan swelled further and Videl seemed tighter, as the first rope of cum spurted out and caressed her insides, burning and searing his brand within her, making her come once again. He growled and roared his climax, riding her like a man possessed. The heat had taken its toll; sweat ran down from his body and fell onto her back as he shuddered, feeling giddy.

With the last of the energy remaining in her aching arms, she pushed off the beach ball away, and Gohan rolled them, so that they were spooning. As Gohan pulled out, a serrated groan elicited from Videl, his thick shaft emptying her throbbing entrance. She stood, and noticed gravity as she felt thickets of his cum slide down from her pussy lips and along her inner thighs. The sight had Gohan smearing his leaking cum over her pulsing clit, and up into the crack of her buttocks.

Videl shivered, and her knees bucked. Then Gohan had her bridal style in his arms, and he carried her sun burnt form back to their room…

**Author's note: **Any ideas anyone? Just tell me what else you might want with the lemons. I'm new here so help me out a bit!

Rate & Review!

.Rain


	5. Chapter 5

**Heat Of The Night**

**Chapter-5**

** .Rain**

**Author's Note:** It's great to receive some suggestions from you guys! Here, the Jacuzzi scene is a combined suggestion from **ssvidel3 **and **iHeartGohan**. The latter part's just me. Enjoy!

"Oh wow!"

"Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Gohan and Videl now dipped their bare bodies in the Jacuzzi facing each other, the warm waters and the jet streams hitting their backs with measured pressure had them sighing in delight. Walking around the city, seeing the people of the sea and feasting on the delicious local seafood had them mesmerized. It seemed that some relaxation was due.

Videl simmered in the warm waters, her mouth forming a small 'O', her full lips pouty and glossy. Every nerve ending in Gohan seemed to sing aloud at the sight of her enjoying this. Her muscles loosened and her shoulders dropped.

When Videl opened her eyes, she found Gohan staring back at her lovingly. She gave him a warm smile, his gaze that shot through her, able to see anything and everything in her still made her heart pound like some crazy teenager…

Looking down through the waters, she carefully waded her feet in between his legs, pressing her instep on his thighs. Gohan sighed in delight, his eyelids drooping as the heat engulfed his senses. But all too soon, he jerked back to reality when Videl's toes nudged his semi-boner…well, how he could not have one when Videl was naked in a Jacuzzi with him for God's sake!

"What is it with those devilish feet of yours?" Gohan chided, and Videl just giggled, continuing her twiddling toes on his now hard cock. Honestly, she herself didn't have the answer to that question.

Gohan splayed his arms at the rim of the tub and leaned his head back as Videl's toes worked their magic. This honeymoon had somehow made her bolder, more confident. Her toe nails were painted a blood red and their buffed edges grazed the sides of his shaft, making him tingle all over. Her toes curled and uncurled with the slightest hint of pressure, making him groan. Gohan's breathing had turned heavy, and his ripped, muscled chest rose and fell with every breath. Videl could feel him spasm under her feet, the thick veins throbbing. With every touch, she felt him harden, lengthen, thicken even more. When she slid her feet up and down his dick, a drizzle of pre-cum shot out, clouding the waters around it, coating her feet.

Gohan grunted and stood up abruptly, then took Videl by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He lay her down onto the comforter, her wet body now misted with the sheen of sweat. He climbed on top of her abdomen, with his legs astride her sides. The bath oils had made both their bodies hot and slick, making him glide effortlessly over her.

Gohan now cupped her breasts, blowing his hot, moist breath on them, and her nipples hardened some more. His thumb rolls the end of her nipple, elongating them to him, making them point at him shamelessly for attention. A tingling sensation shot straight to her clit, making her clench her sex as the first rush of moisture coated their pink lips. Then his lips were there, closing around her nipple and she jerked forward, pushing them into his hot, hungry mouth.

"These tits are more than enough to make me come now…" Gohan rasped as he hollowed his cheeks, concentrating on suction, rhythm and speed. When his mouth drew her tight buds deeper into his mouth, her pussy seemed to mimic them, clenching in time with his sucking.

"Will you come this way, Videl?" Gohan taunted. Just when she was about to answer, he sucked sharply, causing her to gasp, making her forget about any coherent thoughts. When his teeth grazed all but her tits, she moaned in desperation, unable to bear being teased when having come this close…

She lay there, wriggling and squirming as his mouth devoured her breasts, the tip of his tongue circling her areola languidly. Then he flicked his tongue at lightning speed, lapping at her tits. His hands twisted and tugged at them and the rhythmic spasms and clenching of her pussy pushed her over the edge.

_He just made me come without even touching me down there! _

Her climax was short, but powerful, nonetheless. Her breathing hitched, her lungs burned for air as she struggled with the throbbing of her clit and the tightening of her pussy walls. She moaned and whimpered as the orgasm took control of her body, her conscious mind off in some corner of her head. Her body shuddered when Gohan took his manhood in hand and nudged the thick crown against her hypersensitive nipples. He bobbed the underside of the plush, purple head just over her tits, their tips grazing him there, his balls tightening in anticipation…

'Oh, what's he doing now?' Videl thought as Gohan lifted himself up a bit, and placed his leaking cock on the valley between her breasts…

Videl gasped, realization finally sinking in her mind. Gohan cupped her breasts in each palm, pushing them up together, molding their soft fullness around his girth. He ran his thumbs back and forth on her tits; the sight of Gohan taking her in a titty fuck had her hot and bothered yet again.

Then, he began to thrust…

"You're fucking my boobs now?" Videl managed to get out.

"Just been thinking how it would be, actually…" Gohan whispered, his gaze locked with her own. Videl looked down on her chest. The engorged shaft now slid effortlessly along her slick cleavage, the bulbous head disappearing within the twins, and reappearing back again. The swollen, purple, cum-slick head was indeed a view! Gohan's pubic hair tickled her belly, making her quiver, the weight of his balls evident on her stomach.

His pleasure was her own. Watching him teetering on the brink of ecstasy was something she savored in her mind, memorizing how he felt sliding on her like that. Sweat beaded his chest and torso, dropping onto her with a slight 'thik'. He guided her hands, placing them where his had been before, then he proceeded to reach back towards her neglected sex. He thrust in two fingers and palmed her clit, working her like a well-oiled machine. His hips did the thrusting and his deft fingers pumped her pulsing canal. The coil deep inside her tightened once more, the tension and sheer magnetic force of their lovemaking making it difficult to contain. This was not something she ever expected to do with Gohan, but then again, her sex life with him was just as unpredictable as their normal ones.

His weight was holding her down onto the mattress, preventing her frame from sliding on the sheets, her nipples jiggled with his thrusts, cutting through air. When the coil inside Videl burst, she screamed as pleasure swept her off her feet, her body singing with the mindless enjoyment. She quivered and shuddered, goose bumps wracking her body, making her tits hurt as pleasure spiked through them. When her pussy clamped down on his thick, long fingers, it was more than enough to set him off. Cum spurted out of the tip, thick, white strings shooting out on her pert tits. It was scorching hot-the cum as well as the show! His cock jerked forward, pulsating and dangling as streams shot onto her open mouth, her stomach, her navel, even reaching onto her clit. Gohan stroked himself, willing his cock to empty on her body.

Summoning the little energy he had, he leapt off of her, catching his breath as he lay by her side. He locked eyes with her, a flamboyant shyness danced at the corners of her eyes, twinkling with mischief.

"So, what else you got there in that kinky brain of yours?" Videl whispered.

"That's all for now, if I come up with anything new, I'll tell you…" Gohan spoke breathlessly as his palms smeared his cum on her breasts, coating the nipples meticulously before pushing his cum-slick fingers into her warm mouth. She sucked hungrily, both remained silent as they just lay there, living in the moment.

**Author's Note**: Did this chapter bother you guys? I'm sorry if it did, maybe it's too kinky, or maybe it's not. Why don't you just leave a review and let me know!

** .Rain**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heat Of The Night**

**Chapter-6**

***~ .Rain~***

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a suggestion from **ChiseChitose!** Hope you guys enjoy it.

To** ChiseChitose**: Let me know how this went!

Dedicated to **ChiseChitose, ssvidel3, iHeartGohan, lancecomwar**, and all the **Guests** who have reviewed!

Gohan slammed Videl up against the door of their room, both gasping and panting with equally matched hunger. Somehow, their clothes came off, and now they stood by the couch, making out like drunken maniacs. The air conditioner was off, and the room heated up from their rather drunk and un-coordinated foreplay. His hands roamed everywhere over her body, cupping her breasts and feeling their weight in his palms. His tongue fucked her mouth with fast drives, both seemingly lost in the moment.

_**Flashback…**_

The day seemed to pass by in a blur. Gohan and Videl had left their hotel room for the entire day, sightseeing the local beaches. Videl had developed a golden tan, which complimented her muscled body and toned thighs, having stayed all day long at the beach. Evening came by and there was nothing left to do.

"Wanna hit the club tonight?" Gohan suggested.

"Sure!"

Half and hour later, Gohan was clad in a Tom Ford suite that did some semblance of justice to his well sculpted body, defining his biceps and abs. he waited patiently for his wife, who now struggled in the closet, donning sheer, light makeup. When she emerged through the double doors of the closet, Gohan's jaws nearly fell to the floor.

"You'll be the death of me…" Gohan managed to speak in his mesmerized state.

"Is that a compliment?" Videl pouted.

"Of course! You look pretty damn sexy in that…" Gohan trailed.

Videl wore a knee-length black mini-dress, the exposed bustier accentuating her breasts and her lean waist. The sheer trim of the skirt whispered around her thighs, giving just a faint, teasing outline of them. Her feet donned some red rsvp Cailyn pumps, giving her the impression that she was indeed the hot chick ready for clubbing tonight.

They arrived at the club; it's posh and opulent elegance showing in the enormous bar, and the people who were getting drunk there. Upon entering, they were escorted to line of private booths where they ordered drinks.

The loud beats pounded the walls, the floor beneath their feet vibrated with the dancing people. Videl sipped her daiquiri, and Gohan downed his first glass of whisky of the night. Videl nudged her high heel against Gohan's leg, it now trailing up along the side. Videl met Gohan's smirk with her twinkling eyes now full of mischief and challenge. Gohan immediately remembered his _experience_ with Videl in the breakfast bar.

"Up to the same things again now, are we?" Gohan bellowed over the blaring beats of the disco.

Videl just giggled his saiyan hearing able to pick up the delicate cadence of her girly laugh over the music. He smiled at her having a good time. She leaned over to him over their table and kissed him full on the mouth. Gohan's eyes roamed around, afraid that he'll be spotted. But it seemed like the others were halfway into their drinks, making out completely in public. Some even had the audacity to grope each other here! She licked his bottom lip, just skimming over the taut skin, coaxing him to come and play…

Gohan didn't back down, now meeting her delving tongue with his eager one. Videl ran her fingers at the base of his bare throat, trailing her fingers down to the skin of his chest, revealed by the top two undone buttons.

The music faded away, and the DJ howled something into his mic which the seemingly_ busy_ couple avoided, then the track started to play, the complicated series of beats catching Videl's attention. She snapped her head towards the dance floor, then back to Gohan. Standing up, she tugged his hand, and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me!"

'Woots' and 'Heys' filled the air as people swarmed onto the floor. Videl took space near the middle, wrapping Gohan's arms around her waist. The music picked up the tempo, a male voice spoke the lyrics of a song familiar to Gohan…

"Good girl, I know you want it…" Gohan whispered the lyrics into Videl's ear and he began to grind into her from behind. His cock now was more than semi-hard, and she could feel it at her lower back, nudging and throbbing.

"I know you want it, but you're a good girl. The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty…" Gohan's hands snaked around her stomach and pulled her closer, flush against him. His hands skimmed her jiggling breasts, the bustier top presenting them to him in all their glory.

"Go ahead, get at me!" Now Videl's inner goddess shimmied to the beat, her hands reaching up to curl in his raven locks. She tugged at their roots gently, and was rewarded with a hiss. His mouth descended down onto her exposed throat, his teeth grazing and his lips working on her pulse point, suckling and nibbling.

"I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two, he don't smack that ass and pull your hair for you…" the temperature rose exponentially, the heat unbearably clawing at their skin.

"Shake your rump…" the club now smelled like sex, the acrid mixture of sweat and lust thickening and overpowering, heightening their senses.

"Baby, can you breathe?" the liquor boiling in their bodies, bubbling and searing their veins like molten rock.

_Hopefully the way back to the hotel was not that far…_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hold still!"

Videl just giggled as Gohan struggled to find ground, tripping and striding over without balance. He dropped her on the firm couch, and Videl squealed at the impact. Gohan stood on his knees in front of the couch, his arms wrapping around her waist and rocking her backwards. She moaned and arched into the kiss, the lust and love mingling as one. Her strong, able legs now surrounded his waist, encapsulating his hips in a lock, the heels of her red pumps pressing insistently on the curve of his tight, firm, ass. When the tip of his erection brushed her dripping womanhood, she groaned. Gohan rubbed his middle finger along her swollen cleft, gauging the amount of moisture there.

"You're so wet; you're so ready for me."

Videl could only moan into Gohan's mouth as his tongue connected with hers and his cock slipped into her wet pussy. Gohan pulled her closer, the action causing his dick to slide further into her effortlessly. His balls lay tight and heavy, a dead weight between his legs. Her breasts swelled the pleasure inside her spiking at being stretched to meet him. Her tits protruded to tight buds, the tips schorchingly sensitive. When he flicked the tip of his tongue against them mercilessly, she tightened around his throbbing member, seeking some friction there.

Videl squeezed her thighs, which made her tighter still. He groaned, arched his back, and gave away to the desire, the lust, and the fever pitch.

Gohan thrust tentatively. He was never the 'quickie' type with sex. He knew how to take his time, how to prolong the fucking and how to draw out the climax. Also, his rather gifted saiyan stamina meant that he lasted so much longer…

"Ughh!" Videl moaned as he thrust at an inhuman pace, the speed and the sheer force of it had her building, reaching higher. Her vision was somewhat hazy, the alcohol burning in her veins. Intimacy came free for them. His hands pumped her gorgeous globes that jiggled with each thrust, the wide crest of his cock stimulating her G-spot. His pelvic bone hit her clit with measured pressure and tempo. It was like their souls connected, entwined sinuously together and became one.

The couch squeaked in protest to their lovemaking, which heightened their ardor to reach their climax. It was proof of the magnitude, the attraction, the lust and love that seemed to bloom bigger with every passing day. Delicious tingles ran up and down her legs, starting from deep inside her pussy, reaching all the way to her toes that curled and uncurled. Her feet ached in being in the high hills, this fueled their desire. She could feel his delectable ass clenching and releasing, mimicking her pussy as he thrust back and forth. Her nails scoured the couch cushions, her orgasm hitting her hard, but unexpectedly soon. Gohan grunted and came just as fast, both reveling in each others climax. Her sex clamped down on his spurting cock in a vice grip, milking him earnestly. He came long and hard, the alcohol taking over his mind as he cursed and spewed his seed deep inside her. Her sex rippled and vibrated in sheer pleasure that teetered on the edge of becoming agony. Her lungs burned with the need to breathe, the room being unbearably hot and humid with their lovemaking.

Gohan's legs buckled and he fell backwards, bringing Videl down with him. She didn't protest, just lied back on his chest, his heart pounding and his blood roaring in his ears. Sleep came soon, the alcohol having a sedating effect on him. Before his eyes fluttered close, Videl was already fast asleep.

Too bad they would wake up with a hangover…

**Author's Note:** Well? Did you like it? Rate & Review and let me know. I know the ending is abrupt, but I guess that's what happens when you're drunk, right?

Do you guys like this entire story? Tell me! There will be more updates, but I'm not sure if their honeymoon should end now. Should I end the honeymoon and move them back to their apartment back in Japan? Let me know.

.Rain


	7. Chapter 7

**Heat Of The Night**

**Chapter-7**

** .Rain**

**Author's Note: **Hey people! Sorry I've updated late, lately I've been feeling pretty down. Just got my new AS math books! Need to get studying *sigh*

To **ssvidel3:** I wasn't really comfortable finishing the BJ, or the riding part, so I decided to just change it a bit, hope you like this…

Dedicated to all my reviewers of all my fics and also to my would-be reviewers of my would-be fics *lol* and to all the readers out there.

Videl awoke sometime during the afternoon. The hangover seemed to be fading away with the afternoon nap. It was a little humid, and she shrugged off the sheets and tossed restlessly from side to side. Gohan was still asleep, his bare chest heaving up and down with his even breathing. She reared up on her elbow, taking in his stark, handsome features. The raven locks of hair lay in a mess all over the white pillow, his full, firm lips slightly agape with slumber. An almost unnoticeable blush graced his fair cheeks as he slept like an angel.

She loved him, and she knew there was no way out of that. And he loved her back with equally matched passion. She felt her body respond to him every time he took her, like it was meant to do just that. And Gohan's been pretty kinky during this trip…

Didn't mean she couldn't be kinky either…

Videl crept underneath the tangled sheets as Gohan continued to rest. She crawled up along his legs, the coarse hair on them tickling her thighs. She suppressed her giggles and went to work, finally reaching his crotch. She placed the tip of her index finger on his flaccid penis, the skin soft and yielding to her touch. Yet she felt it quiver a bit. She leaned down to lick across the head, taking him inside her warm mouth. It felt soft and spongy under her tongue. She almost jumped out of her skin when Gohan flung the sheets off and away, revealing a stealthy Videl sucking on his _unprepared_ dick. The blush on his cheeks seemed to darken several shades. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight which shot surges of blood down to his cock. It hardened almost instantly, the change in texture and the gain in length and girth fast, yet noticeable. The head lengthened and slipped down into her mouth a few inches, the plush, satiny smooth skin hiding an untamed, hard and virile beast.

"Hungry?"Gohan managed to speak.

"Maybe…" Videl smirked evilly.

She smacked her lips as she tasted the first drops of his pre-cum. Licking her lips with a purposeful look in her eyes, she took his hand and climbed over him, straddling him with her back facing him.

_Sometimes, eye-contact is just not needed…_

She gently tugged at his manhood which now stood straight like a warrior, in full strength. It dangled a bit, swaying and bobbing before her, pulsing with life. She gripped the base with a firm hold, stroking it up and down her cleft.

Gohan leaned forward, bracketing her form with his own. Her breasts were within his palms, his thumbs delivering soft, sure stroked to her tits, elongating them. He bent his legs slightly, pulling her legs and setting them beside his. Her firm buttocks caressed his abs, the contrast between his hard pecs and her soft ass a stunning turn on. Gohan pulled her flush against him as he entered her from behind, both sitting up and grinding to the bliss.

Videl felt the very first inches slide in, the familiar feeling of her tissues being forced apart by her husband's manhood wetting her with his dick head inside her. He grunted, feeling wet warmth glide down on hi shaft. Without warning, he flexed his hips up and pulled her ass down on his cock with a sharp slap. Videl shrieked, his enormous cock stretching her to the brink where pleasure was almost pain. She heaved and breathed erratically, her spine curving forward to take more of him in. She rested her palms flat on the comforter as Gohan tilted her ass slightly to ne side. He pushed up infinitesimally, and Videl felt the result. Her entire body shuddered to the spikes of jolting pleasure coursing through her. Gohan's hand snaked around her waist, holding and cradling her lovingly as he thrust into her at a leisurely pace.

"Oh, Oh, Ooohhh." Videl moaned with each successive thrust into her pussy. She whimpered helplessly, her depths tightening immediately as he pulled out, but were forced to part again as he thrust back tentatively. Gohan pulled her upper body up, making his cock lean against her inner front wall, the crown rubbing against her G-spot with just the perfect amount of pressure. He palmed her ass, the firm flesh spilling out from his fingers. He lifted her ass and coaxed her to take control- of the thrusting, as well as his own mind and body…

Videl was in pure bliss. She felt him long, hard, and incredibly thick within her, throbbing inside her, making her shiver. She lifted herself onto her knees and thrust downward, pushing her ass backwards towards his pelvis to deepen their contact. Her body was small compared to his frame, his biceps flexing with strength with each forceful drive. She felt her heart flutter, her thighs ache, yet her mind was so clouded with lust that she just didn't care. Gohan's hands on her waist raised itself to her breasts, his callused fingers tweaking and tugging at the nipples. How he loved those tits! They were more than enough to make him all hot and bothered. His other hand descended down to her moist cleft, the lips stretched tight over his thick root. He had her clit within his index and middle finger; they were weaving magic on her pussy. With every slight tug, her pussy quivered and quaked up in delightful shivers.

Gohan felt his saiyan dominant side come forth once again. It seemed like every time he wanted to put Videl in charge, his saiyan blood would want that semblance of control back. He eagerly lifted her hips at an elevated angle and drove in fast and hard. She was now on her hands and knees, helpless and vulnerable to his desire and motives. It gave her a thrill to be in that position. She liked men who took charge in bed, and his subtly dominant side was definitely a turn on for her. With each thrust he drove her forward on her hands, his mind set on the sole intention to come, and make her come for him. She gripped the white comforter with a clawing grip, her nails scouring the sheets. His mouth left red love bites all over her shoulder blades, and her back. Videl could feel the first tremors of climax rocket onto her nimble form. Her toes curled and uncurled, she tried to flex her legs, but his weight held her down. She couldn't move! There was no way to relieve some of the pleasure; she had to absorb it all…

"Ah, Fuck!"

Videl squealed as her orgasm crashed into her in waves over and over again. She desperately tried to breathe, yet Gohan continued to drive his cock to the root into her. He started to quiver involuntarily, the sheer force of her orgasm and making him come instantly. They came together, enjoying the moment, knowing what the other was feeling right that second. The feeling was the most unique in the world-it was like they were connected in their minds somehow.

Videl's pussy milked his cock in long, deep pulls, it was only sensation surrounding them, engulfing them in their own little bubble where there was no interruption, no distraction. When the orgasms receded, Gohan pulled Videl upright with him and laid back with her over him, peaceful and content. They needed this; this closeness, this connection. Even if it didn't last long sometimes, it was something important in their love life. It was magical…

Gohan just smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, cradling her body to his own. She breathed in his scent and basked in the after-glow of their lovemaking, feeling enamored and appreciated more than ever in her life.

**Author's Note: ** Was this too short? I just wanted to make it resemble a quickie, you know… when you're so desperate that you just can't wait!? I also added some post-coital fluff. *shrugs* hope you like it.

I'll be posting another one-shot on Gohan, Videl and Pan! (No, it's not a threesome!) It'll have some family drama, so check that out when I upload it.

Rate and Review!

.Rain. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Heat Of The Night**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-8**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, here's the new chapter, as suggested by **CheeseChitose** and** iHeartGohan****! ****This is also the concluding chapter of Heat Of the Night…**

The wind blew from across the balcony, the sun hiding behind the clouds. It was rather cloudy and the humidity had died down a bit. The wind whispered along Videl's skin, goosebumps were visible. Gohan rested a protective arm around her.

"Cold? Wanna go inside?"

"No, I just want to spend out last moments here…"

It was the final day of their honeymoon and Gohan was not excited to get back to their real world. Their time here was special, it was sad to see it run out so quickly. It wasn't because of all the sex or sightseeing. It was like their own private little bubble, where they enjoyed each other's presence.

Videl leaned against Gohan's chest, his broad body bracketing hers. She was silent during most of the time. Gohan's hands snaked up and his fingers sifted through her raven locks.

"Hopefully you've been a momma's boy, so I won't be doing all the work when we get back!"

"No, of course I'll always help you out with those."

"And do you promise never to come home late?"

"Yes."

"…Do you promise to make love to me every morning before you go to work?"

Gohan chuckled. "I do…"

Gohan kissed her forehead, closing his eyes momentarily to concentrate in the split second. She sighed in contentment as the afternoon rolled to an evening. Her hands had risen to fondle his black hair.

Gohan's lips descended to her neck, trailing his lips along her pulse point. Then they were on her exposed shoulder as his hands dragged the strap of her camisole down.

This was the last time…

The sky had taken a turn for the worse, the clouds were darker and jolts of lightning cracked horizontally along them. The wind roared and the leaves of the trees danced in rhythm to nature. Gohan took Videl's hand in his.

"I love you, and someday, we're going to come back here."

"That would be great…"

Gohan's hands skimmed her hips for the hem of her cami.

"This will be our last time here."

The realization was hard to take. She licked her dry lips as his descended upon hers, the soft sound of the kiss evident in the air. Her hands ran down along his muscular back, the flesh quivering at her touch. His body was warm in contrast to her cold one. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing. His lips left her mouth and he grabbed her hands in both of his.

He kissed her fingers, every single one of them. Then he kissed her knuckles and brought them over to his bare chest.

"This heart beats for you, only you…" Gohan's eyes were hooded as he spoke in a grated voice that showed less lust and more love. Videl just shrugged her cami off and spoke,

"Mine too…" her eyes had become murky from holding back tears, the love blooming in her heart so huge that it made her ache. She was complete now; the sense of emptiness which invaded her after her mother died had long left after Gohan possessed her, and obsessed her…

Gohan rested his forehead against hers, staring into her sapphire blue depths. Lack of light made them look almost black, the pupils now dilated with desire.

A violent shattering of thunder had Videl arch her back against him and nearly jump out of her skin. She yelped and gripped Gohan's forearms.

"Hey, its okay, I'm right here…"

He clamed her down instantly with his lips, his warm, wet tongue caressing her lips in a feather-light stroke. She had opened her lips wider for more, and his tongue lapped at her own, stroking and caressing. His fingers trailed along the shell of her ears making her shudder. He proceeded to lay her down on the cool marble floor, the cold surface a relief to her overheated skin. The sky just rumbled and the humidity was peaking, just like before a storm…

He draped her legs around his waist and kissed her tenderly, putting forth all the emotions in his mind into it. It was this woman who made him feel light-headed and made his blood thicken and char in his veins. She made him feel confused and loved and appreciated. She was the most precious thing in his life.

"So, you want children, don't you?" Gohan whispered.

"Well, yeah of course, but not now! Maybe two years later?"

"What do you want- A girl, or a boy?"

"Hmm…a boy, actually! He'd be strong and terrific just like his father. What about you?" Videl asked.

"A girl." Gohan stated matter-of-factly. Videl arched her brows. "We've always been a family where my mom was the only girl, and I would like a girl." Gohan rubbed his nose against hers. Videl smiled warmly.

Gohan's chest vibrated with a growl when Videl ran her tongue around the disc of his nipple. He bit down on her pulse point and ran the tips of his fingers along her sides. He forced himself not to fuck immediately, trying to make this last memory sweet and loving. He delayed, basking in the miniscule details of her body, the curve of her shoulders, the soft swell of her breasts, the rosy pink and peaking nipples, the toned and well defined abs, the perfect waist and slim never-ending legs…

"You're beautiful…"

Videl blushed like a teenager; his praises still made her hot and bothered as he used to back in high school.

The tip of Gohan's member stroked her nether lips teasingly. She gasped, surprised at not being able to notice herself so wet for him. He notched himself inside her, the lips now stretching to accommodate his engorged shaft. Thunder rumbled again, but Videl was too pre-occupied to care…

She squeezed her eyes shut as he filled him, filled the void within her, making her feel whole. The first drops of rain fell from the skies and graced the ground, the air now smelled like freshly cut grass and wet soil.

"Ah, Gohan…" the frigid drops of rain hit her overheated skin making her gasp in relief and pleasure. He buried to the hilt inside her. Gohan's arms came around and reached for her now damp chest, droplets of rain streaming down from her nipples and onto the valley in between. The cold air and the impact from the raindrops made the nipples poke through like little pebbles. She shuddered, and Gohan's warmth engulfed her. His hair was already wet, and Videl brushed them back with her fingers, the new look made him look insanely sexy.

Gohan moved ever so slightly, the gentle friction of flesh against flesh felt like heaven. Videl squeezed her thighs and brought him closer, deepening the contact. She didn't want this moment to end in haste either…

With each tentative thrust, she slid up against the cool, wet marble floor, feeling every recess, every crevice, and every vein throbbing on the cock inside. She shuddered again when he feasted on his wife's breasts and drew feather-light circles across her hips. His mouth drew on her pert tits in long deep pulls in rhythm with his measured tempo. Videl could feel the wide crest of his dick graze a sweet, agonizing spot that had her shivering all over in tiny jolts of electricity, the thick root rubbing against her clit with just enough pressure to keep her from climaxing too soon…

This love making session was more passionate and less lusty. Each drive was defined- pushing his tip inside her further, forcing space in her to make room for him, each delicious inch of him slipping out of her tight, moist depths. He withdrew to the crown, rubbing along her cleft with it, and reinserting him inside her again. It was slow and sensual; it was also a sweet, agonizing torture. Her insides tingled at being stretched again to him. He repeated his torturingly slow pace, in, out, in, out…

The slow pace was entwined with sheer strength; he slammed home hard and deep, but no faster than his leisurely rhythm. He fucked her hard, but slowly, taking the time to savor each impact. The tremors of an imminent climax hung in the air, it was just slightly out of reach…

Despite the chilly air, her temperature increased exponentially. Her cheeks flushed and sweat beaded her forehead, which then mingled with the rain. He grunted his approval and appreciation. She whimpered, and began to grind her hips, concentrating on the gentle rocking and the little jolts that it sent right through her. He was hot and pulsing inside her. She shivered whispered his name softly, it was music to his ears.

The torchuringly slow pace somehow had taken Videl over the edge. Feeling the familiar coil in her lower abdomen tighten, she urged him on with moans. Before his very eyes, Gohan watched Videl fall apart, her back bowing away from the wall and into his ripped torso, flattening her breasts against his chest. Videl's pussy finally clamped down on his member with white-knuckled force. Unable to hold on any longer Gohan felt heat pool at the base of his shaft, searing his length and finally shoot out of the tip in thick, hot, wet jet-streams of cum, scorching her inner walls. He came with a roar, stilling himself inside her, emptying himself as a rush of her slippery juices bathed his spraying dick. He savored the picture before him, the memory that would forever be burnt in his mind. He pulled her flush against him, not a breath of air able to pass between their bodies now glued together. He leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet and loving. Videl's fingers curled in his hair and tugged gently, sending jolts through his scalp all the way down to his groin. He pulsed, and hardened again.

He remained inside her, kissing her moist, swollen lips, loving the feeling if being sheathed inside her. He was hers and she was his, it was for as long as they lived. The night had cooled down, the storm receded, but the **heat of the night** never left, it never will, it was just beginning as Gohan cradled her in his arms and stared up into the now clear skies laced with dazzling stars that shimmered like tiny diamonds...

- THE END -

**Author's Note: ****This is the concluding chapter to 'Heat Of The Night'** their honeymoon's over. It had to end one time or another! Sorry if you guys didn't want this to end, *sniff* I didn't want to end it either, but the series of lemons just got monotonous for me.*sigh*

Rate and Review, let me know how the ending and the entire story was.

I'll try posting the sequel to "Acceptance" as soon as I can. Hope you guys like that too. I'll be writing more Maid-Sama fics too!

** .Rain**


End file.
